


Wash

by rainsoakedshoes



Series: 30 Days of Sterek [20]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Alpha Derek, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Derek is a Good Alpha, Derek is a Softie, Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 22:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3185486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainsoakedshoes/pseuds/rainsoakedshoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3158663">Milk</a><br/>**<br/>Stiles pushed back a blanket he didn’t remember falling asleep with, and sat up. He looked over to the bed where Derek and Mia were. <br/>Derek was lying on his side, one arm protectively curled around the pink and purple bundle that was the baby</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wash

**Author's Note:**

> Day 20 - Wash  
> i had a really bad day today and struggled so much with trying to write something for today. this isnt as good as i wanted it to be, but i really have no motivation to write right now, sorry.

Stiles woke up with a sore neck from falling asleep on Derek’s couch.

He really didn’t mean to spend the night at the loft, but he couldn’t tear himself away and leave Derek and Mia alone.

Stiles pushed back a blanket he didn’t remember falling asleep with, and sat up. He looked over to the bed where Derek and Mia were.

Derek was lying on his side, one arm protectively curled around the pink and purple bundle that was the baby. Derek noticed that Stiles was awake and sat up. He was careful not to disturb Mia as he stood up.

Stiles wrapped the blanket around his shoulders and sat on one end of the couch so Derek could sit next to him.

“How is she?” Stiles asked, keeping his voice to a whisper.

“Good,” Derek said. “I’m a little surprised she slept so well.”

“Probably helped that she had you for a hot water bottle.” Stiles said through a yawn. “Do you think we’ll find her mom today?”

“I hope so.” Derek kept glancing over to the bed. “Although I’m more interesting in finding these other werewolves who are apparently after her. A pack in my territory without my permission isn’t good.”

“You want me to start organising the troops?” Stiles asked.

“Yeah,” Derek said. “Call everyone and get them to meet here. Do you want coffee?”

“That’d be great.” Stiles smiled at Derek then grabbed his phone off the table.

*

The werewolves, along with Allison, all went out to see if they could pick up the scent of Mia’s mom or the other werewolves again. Stiles and Lydia stayed behind at the loft with Derek too look after Mia.

Deaton hadn’t heard anything about other werewolves in the area, but he promised to stay on the lookout and let Derek know if he found anything out.

Melissa dropped by before her shift at the hospital to see the baby and leave some more thing that she thought Derek might need.

Around noon Lydia started going through Derek’s fridge and cupboards; she made her displeasure at what she found very clear.

“How can you look like-” she waved a hand to indicate all of Derek, “that, and not have any real food here?”

Derek was standing next to the couch, while Stiles held Mia.

“Grocery shopping wasn’t really my top priority after I found a baby at my front door,” he pointed out.

Lydia sighed. “I’m going to go out and get some food,” she said.

Lydia got halfway to the door then stopped and turned to look back at the alpha. “You might want to think about giving Mia a bath, God only knows how long it’s been.”

Derek looked down to where Stiles was pulling funny faces at Mia. “Sure.”

*

Among the thing Melissa had dropped off was a plastic baby bath, that – by her own admission – Melissa wasn’t even sure why she still had.

“Do you think the water’s too hot?” Stiles asked. He was filling the bath up while Derek undressed Mia.

Derek cradled Mia in one arm and tested the water with his other hand. “It feels fine to me.”

Mia didn’t scream and cry when Derek put her in the water. She kicked her chubby legs and both she and Stiles seemed to find it equally amusing when she managed to splash Derek in the face.

Lydia arrived back at the loft as Derek and Stiles were putting Mia down for a nap after the bath. She had enough food with her to feed a small army.

She just shrugged in response to the raised eyebrows sent her way by the two men. “I’m sure the others will be hungry when they get in from their search.”

*

Lydia was right of course.

The others were starving and more than a little disheartened.

The scent they had been following had basically led them in circles all day. They were no closer to finding Mia’s mom or the other werewolves.

“They’re really good at hiding,” Scott said, picking at the food on his plate.

Lydia had roped Stiles into helping her cook steak and vegetables for the pack.

“We’ll find them,” Derek said. He tried to sound firm and confident, but he wasn’t sure the beta’s bought it.

“What happens if we don’t?” Erica asked. “What happens if we don’t find Mia’s mom? What happens if she’s already…you know.”

Derek frowned at his food. He wasn’t very hungry any more. “We’ll figure something out.”

“What happens if the other wolves come here looking for Mia?” Boyd asked.

“Our combined scents should be enough to hide her scent,” Derek said. “And they’ve stayed away so far. Hopefully they’re not stupid enough to barge into the home of another Alpha.”

They ate the rest of the meal in silence. The tension rolling of Derek was practically tangible and put everyone on edge.

*

The pack all left the pack as fast as they could; eager to get away from the tension surrounding Derek.

Stiles loitered, helping Derek clean up and put the left overs away. He didn’t really want to leave, but he was running out of excuses to stay.

Finally he just bit the bullet and asked to stay.

“Can I stay again?” Stiles looked at the ground. “I mean, I know I didn’t actually ask last night-”

Derek nodded, interrupting Stiles before he could continue. “Yeah, of course you can stay if you want to.” He didn’t sound angry or tense anymore.

Stiles looked up and gave Derek a smile. “Great!” he grabbed his keys from where they had been sitting on the coffee table since the day before. “I’m gonna run home and get some stuff; like my toothbrush and clothes. I’ll be back soon, okay?”

“Okay,” Derek nodded. Before he could say anything else Stiles was out the door.

*

When Stiles got back to the loft, Mia was sleeping and Derek was sitting on the couch.

Stiles put down his backpack on the floor and joined Derek on the couch.

Derek kept glancing over at Mia.

“You want to keep her, don’t you?” Stiles asked.

“I can’t _keep_ her Stiles,” Derek said. “She has a family out there. This is just temporary until we find her mom.”

“Just because you can’t doesn’t mean you don’t want to,” Stiles countered.

“I couldn’t take care of her long term,” Derek said, shaking his head. “I’m not cut out for that.”

Stiles laughed in disbelief. “You’re kidding, right? You’re awesome at this. Like, way better than I think any of us expected you to be.”

Derek rolled his eyes. “Gee, thanks.”

Stiles edged closer to Derek and put his hand on the werewolf’s shoulder. “You know what I mean.”

Derek nodded, because he did know that Stiles was trying to be supportive, even if it came out a little rude.

Stiles took his hand off Derek’s shoulder and shifted to they were just sitting side by side.

The two of them were quiet for a while until Derek spoke again.

“I don’t live the safest life, what if she gets hurt because of me?”

“She’s not going to get hurt.” Stiles knocked shoulders with Derek. “You forget: she has a whole werewolf pack protecting her now. No one’s going to let her get hurt. Besides, how could she get hurt? You won’t let her out of your sight.”

“I guess you’re right.” Derek didn’t sound entirely convinced.

“Of course I’m right,” Stiles said. He rested his head on Derek’s shoulder. “I’m always right.

When Derek lifted his arm Stiles thought that he was going to get pushed away, but instead Derek put his arm around Stiles’ shoulders.

For the second night in a row Stiles fell asleep on Derek’s couch. This time he was using Derek’s chest as a pillow.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i do want to add more to this, but im not sure when I'll get around to it. i might revisit it, but no promises  
> you can talk to me on [tumblr](http://heavenlyhale.tumblr.com/)


End file.
